Back Into The Spider-Verse
by kymchee
Summary: Into The Spider-Verse is the world. Hey. I'm Ingram Izanami, and I was bitten by a radioactive spider. Now I've been defending New York for the past seven years. In a world facing another war in the year 3000, a meteoroid threatens the planet. I destroyed it, but was teleported to 2024. And not just any 2024, but apparently another universe's 2024.


**Fuck it, let's do this thing.**

* * *

"Who are you?" Someone in a full black Spider-Man suit asked me.

"Hey. I'm Ingram Izanami. My parents died, I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and so for the past seven years, I've been protecting people from danger as the Tarantula Hawk. Okay, let me back up a bit. It's the year 3000, and while a full blown war hasn't broken out like people suspected, the threat is ever-looming. And along with that threat, is bombs, and lots of 'em." I said.

"So... how'd you get here then?" They asked. "Well, there was a meteoroid heading towards Earth, big one. Would've done some serious damage. So I suited up, flew up to space, tried to blow it up, and succeeded at that. Then, it suddenly imploded and ripped a hole in the space-time continuum that sucked me in. And now I'm here. And where are we anyways?" I finished. "Welcome to Earth, year 2024." He answered. "And so who are you? Only seems fair." I asked. He pulled his mask off, revealing a black guy underneath. He was probably in his teens still based on his facial features. "Miles. Miles Morales. I was bit by a radioactive spider, my uncle died, and so for the past six years I have defended the people of New York as Spider-Man." He answered. "So, have I time traveled or something. Because I'm from the year 3000, and now it's suddenly 2024." I thought.

"Yeah, this has happened before." He said as if it were nothing. "Seriously?" I said out of a lack of belief in him. "Yup. Six years ago. Kingpin opened up a hole in space-time and six universes collided with one another, and brought five other Spider-People to this dimension." He said. "So it seems I managed to escape my universe and find another one. That means there's a way back. Got any ideas?" I asked. "There is one way. Follow me." He said, putting his mask back on and running off to somewhere. Despite me not thinking he was fully serious, he seemed to know what was happening, so I followed him. "Wait, Kingpin lived until 2019?" I asked him. "Yeah, and what do you mean lived?" He asked back. "Well, in my universe, it was believed he died in the 90s. But I knew he wasn't dead, I had seen him before. If I did everything right, he should be underground in hiding." I answered.

"Oh really. He's still alive here, in jail right now." He said. "Now, how do you plan to get me home?" I asked. "I know someone that helped me and the other five Spider-People move between each other's dimensions. She made a watch that let's us do it, but it only works with dimensions that you've visited. So if you can get one, you can get home again and come back if you ever felt like it or needed help or something." He answered. "They must be pretty smart to do that." I said. A ringing came from his arm. He poked at it, seemingly answering some kind of call. _"Hey. Look, we need you to help us with something. Meet us at May's in your universe ASAP." _A female voice came from the watch. "Perfect timing, Gwen. Was just heading there." Miles answered. _"Great. See you there." _She said before ending the call. "So. Gwen?" I asked. "She's one of the other dimension Spider-People I was talking about." He answered. I gave a quick 'okay' in response.

We continued to run to wherever he was taking me, until he said 'here' and brought me into a yard. "_This _is the place you were talking about? This is some lady's yard." I sarcastically said. "Wait." He said as he walked up to the shed and the opened the lock. In a moment, the door had pulled itself open. "Get in." He said, pressing a button that closed the doors. _Ah. An elevator. _"Welcome... to the Spider Cave." He said as the elevator came to a stop.

"Miles! You made-" The person in a fully white Spider-Man costume said. "Who is this and why'd you bring them? I thought we all agreed that no outsiders were allowed." They finished. "Well, this one is different. Gwen, Peni, Ham, Noir, and Peter, meet Ingram." He said. I let off a slight wave at them. "And why should they be allowed down here?" She, supposedly Gwen, asked. "He claims he's from another alternate dimension." Miles said. "And you trust him? How do we know he isn't lying?" Gwen asked again. "Just listen." Miles said, gesturing towards me. "I'm Ingram Izanami. I was bit by a radioactive spider and for the past seven years I defended the people of New York from danger. It's the year 3000 and a meteoroid was heading towards Earth. I went to space to destroy it, it ended up imploding and ripping a hole in space-time. I was sucked in and now I'm here." I explained. "See? He's one of us," Miles defended. "He just wants to get home. Just give him one of the bracelets and let him go." Miles said.

"I'm with Gwen on this one. I don't trust this guy. I say we test him." The Spider-Person with a fedora, shades and a coat said. "Yeah." The other three said in unison. "What's on your back?" Gwen asked, moving towards me and pointing at the rectangular thing on my back. "This," I started, taking a pause to open them. "is a set of wings. I use them to fly around." I answered. "If you really are another Spider-Person, then can you web-sling? Climb? And what is that underneath you?" She questioned. "Always the curious, aren't you?" I sarcastically asked. "Well, that is an abdomen. The tarantula hawk is actually a wasp, so I thought it was a good touch to add. It doubles as aesthetic and a machine gun." I said. "But climbing and web slinging?" She asked. I didn't even say anything, just launching a web to a wall in the base and climbing back down it.

"Okay, so he's honest. Take his mask off. And the helmet too." Gwen demanded. A pig in a Spider-Man costume and some girl walked to me, taking off the mask and helmet. My suit was a dark blue, almost black but not quite, with a black set of wasp wings on the back. No one really saw them, as they were covered by the wing-pack. Removing the headgear, it revealed me. My eyes were light blue. My skin a mix of light with some dark in it. My hair was a blue (think the blue Wild Berry Skittle) undercut. "Now that you've investigated my whole life and then some, can I get the thing to go home?" I asked, mildly irritated from my mask being removed. "On one condition. You help us right now. You help us defeat Kingpin, and you can leave. You don't need to come back if you don't want to." Gwen stated. "Fine." I said, shaking her hand.

I put the watch on, checking it out in the process. It was red and blue, which conflicted with my color scheme entirely. _I'll spray paint it later. _"So, which universe is it?" I asked. "Peni's. You can't go there yet, so grab onto someone as we leave." Gwen said. I looked around, seeing who to go with. I chose the girl, as she was in a mech and it would be the least awkward. I put my mask and helmet back on, preparing to beat the living crap out of Kingpin. I never fought him before, only seen. "So I'm guessing that you're Peni." I said. "Yup." She said. "And what do you do exactly? Besides control the mech." I asked. "Well, like everyone here, I was bit by a radioactive spider. Only I have a psychic connection with mine, and that helps me control the mech." She answered. "That's... pretty dope actually." I said, lost for words.

"Grab on. We're going." She said, before pressing something on the watch. I grabbed an arm of the mech, and waited to see what happened. In seconds, we were teleported to somewhere that represented every universe with a Spider-Person in it. It was almost like autopilot, each of us automatically flying to Peni's universe. Only a few moments later, we arrived. "So, this keeps me stable in any universe? I won't suddenly disappear or anything, right?" I asked. "Yeah. You should be fine." Miles answered. "You ever fight Kingpin?" Peni asked. "Nope. He's presumed dead where I'm from." I answered. "Well, he's pretty big. Strong too. Don't get too close with him unless you like your bones being snapped." She warned in a relaxed tone. "Thanks?" I said, confused as to how she was so relaxed about it.

I shook it off. Coat Man (as I have resorted to calling him for now) signaled for us to move in. We were outside a huge building made up of glass. _So this is Fisk Towers. Well... functioning at least. _Coat Guy continued to climb up the tower, making sure the coast was clear. We eventually reached the top of the building, trying to be as quiet as possible while getting there. "Why are we doing this anyways?" I asked, not so sure why we need to fight Kingpin. "Peni said that she overheard some of his mobsters talking about a large shipment of something coming in. And knowing Kingpin, it isn't very pleasant." Gwen said. I didn't ask anymore questions, just wanting to finish the job and go.

"Okay. Miles and Noir will go find a way to Fisk. Peni, Ham, and Peter find the shipment and identify what it is. I'll take _him _and make sure he actually does something." Gwen said. She grabbed onto my wrist very aggressively. Once we all split, she turned to me. "So. A Spider-Person? Thought that there weren't anymore colliding universes, but I guess I was wrong." She said, almost mockingly. "And what do you need me to do? I just want to go." I asked. "I need you to tell me why you're here. I want to make sure we're trusting the right person with a dimension-jumping watch." She demanded. "What else is there to know? I told you what you need to know already." I spat back. "I don't think so. If you did, you haven't explained the lack of 'Spider' in your name." She said. "Well, I just didn't want to have it." I said.

"I don't buy it. But come on, we have to infiltrate the tower." She said, dragging me with her.


End file.
